Your father is who!
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: 16 year old Meoldy has found out she's a god's child! Will her everlasting love for the son of Poseidon, keep her from harms way? What if he died suddenly, what would happen to Melody then? And Rose, her childhood friend, is there to guide her through the war and bloodshed. And will she ever be happy again after his tragic loss? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

"Melody Ravyn, please come with me, you have a visitor, she says her name is Rose Helena." The teacher said, the girl's eyes widened and she took off in a dead run for the visitors office, she burst through the door panting and there stood a girl with fair skin, blonde hair, green eyes, and a manila folder in her hands.

"…Rose…" The girl gasped and hugged the woman tightly, tears brimming her eyes; the woman sighed lightly and hugged her smiling gently. "So why are you here?" She asked and the woman, Rose Helena was her name and she was Melody's age, so about 16 years old, sat down with her on a couch.

"Well I'm here on behalf of my father and all of the gods; listen to me Melody, you are one of us, you are a demigod, or a mixed god I should say, but the point is, Zeus, my real father, has requested that you come to Camp Half-Blood. Listen to me, you are my younger cousin but I know this is a lot to take in, but your true parents are Hades and Aphrodite, the god of the underworld and the goddess of love and beauty. Melody listen to me, the principal has given full permission for you to go, and after all he is a real demigod descendant of Apollo." Rose told her, Melody looked shocked and after a while she was calm again, she shook her head followed Rose after gathering her things from the classroom. "Well, come on then, we can't get to the camp by car anymore, thank you but I will guide her from here." Rose put her hand on Melody's shoulder ever so gently, smiling at her; they trekked through the forest about a quarter of a mile before coming to a stop in front of a stone archway.

"What is this place? Is this Camp Half-blood?" Melody asked and suddenly she was able to read the Greek lettering on the archway, she gasped and Rose held her hand firmly, they walked through the archway and went inside.

Melody Jules Shadow Ravyn was a normal 16 year old girl from England; she was happily engaged to her childhood friend Gregg Zephyr, Melody had hip length midnight black hair that, if not clipped back, fell over her right eye, covering it, she has lovely bright blue eyes, a great figure, and was born of two gods, Hades and Aphrodite. Melody always thought of herself as an outsider, she didn't go into the water because her legs would turn into a sleek shiny black mermaid tail; also she has the ability to sprout raven-like black wings. She was guided to the dining hall, it was beautiful but all of the people in the camp were staring at her curiously, she was the first ever mixed god to be able to come into camp half-blood. Rose was talking to her when another camper came up to her, whispered something to her then took off, Rose looked deeply saddened and she shook her head, chasing the thought away. She guided Melody throughout the camp, showing her all the cabins for each god or goddess, the people running the camp put Melody in the Hades cabins, basing it off her hair color, eye color, and her school records. Melody didn't have the best of grades, she was getting into trouble all the time and after school she would meet up with her gang members, she was the second in command, Gregg being the commander. Melody thought back and smirked, she messed up her life a lot, she screwed up big time, and now she was here, in a camp for demigods, Rose told her that she couldn't go farther, seeing as Hades was Melody's father and not hers. A guy named Zero Argus showed her around the area of the Hades children, Melody looked quite bored and suddenly he pinned her against a wall, his face just inches from hers.

"Why are you here? This isn't a place for Aphrodite's children to play, go back to Aphrodite's area before we kill you. Got that?" Zero hissed and she smirked, suddenly her hair started to swirl and wave like she was in water and her eyes were glowing an even brighter blue and her teeth were sharp like an animals.

"Say that again I dare you, whether you or anyone else likes it or not, I am the daughter of Hades but I will not have you ridiculing my mother, understand?" Melody hissed and Zero fell down onto his butt, shocked out of his wits at her sudden power, she was putting pressure on him, like Hades himself was there. "Look, I didn't come here for trouble, I don't why I am here at all, but all I know is that my childhood friend, Rose Helena, brought me here, so I trust in her decision. Zero was it? It truly is nice to meet someone who is like me, though not quite as scared of themself as I am." Melody whispered returning back to normal, lightly crossing her arms over her chest and looking down sadly. "Ever since I was a child, I've lived with humans, these two foolish people took me in when I was abandoned as an infant, and I developed a dual personality by the age of 6, my normal, or white, side, and then my abnormal, or black, side. My black side is when my life is in danger, my blood halts and my heart stops beating, I lose all consciousness and I attack relentlessly, no matter who, when I come to they are dead, their windpipe ripped out and blood everywhere, sometimes their skull is smashed in or their heart in my hand. It scares me, I wake up screaming every night, if I sleep then they haunt me, according to the doctor's I have insomnia, that's why whenever I look at someone it seems like I am glaring at them. Everyone was scared of me, but Rose, she was the only one whom acknowledged me, she protected me and lived alongside me, overtime my black side became tame when she was around, she is the only one whom can stop this rage and killing intent. Say Zero, will I ever become truly happy and truly normal if this goes away, if I can just be me and not have to live in fear of killing again?" Melody asked, her voice cracking and Zero stood up and looked away embarrassed.

"If you believe, you can overcome anything alright? Well come on, let's get you acquainted with your half-sisters and brothers, they've been eagerly awaiting your arrival." Zero said and started walking, Melody followed him silently and they came to a clearing, a pit with seats and a bonfire in the front. "Well, this is the meeting area, come on now, they don't like to wait on just anyone, after all, father Hades' blood flows stronger in you than anyone else here." Zero chuckled lightly guiding her to the front; they stood there as the leader of the Hades' cabins, Erigor Helios, introduced Melody.

"This is Melody Ravyn, she has been unaware of her status as a full-fledged god, she is your sister, daughter of father Hades, and also daughter of the great Aphrodite, her blood is pure and strong, father's will and beliefs along with his powers, flow strongest in her! Will you not welcome our new sister with warmth and love as we always hold for one of our own?!" Erigor yelled and everyone cheered, Melody smiled at their warm welcome and soon enough she was fitting right in with everyone. "Well I'm glad you like it here, if you have anything you need to know just ask me alright? Well I need to go, us group leaders have a meeting and I don't need Julian biting my head off. Well I'll see you later, bye Melody!" Erigor called to her and Melody smiled at him, she watched him run off and found Rose reading on a bench, she sat next to her and commented that the Hades children were welcoming to her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh really? That's good to hear, well come on then, we need to get you to get familiar with your Aphrodite siblings, you are a child of the goddess too so I'll have Angel show you around there. Report back to me afterwards alright? Well have fun Melody." Rose giggled as Melody ran off with a girl that had shoulder length wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, Melody quickly made friends with her Aphrodite siblings and when Angel was taking her to a spot where they could see a lovely view, Melody saw Gregg standing around talking with some unknown people.

"Is that… Gregg?" Melody gasped stopping suddenly; Angel looked over at the man and smiled, pushing up her glasses with a creepy grin.

"Yes, he's the hottest boy in the Poseidon cabins, every girl has her eyes on him, also there's a rumor that he already has a fiancé. What kind of girl would it be though? Personally I think it's someone from the Athena or Aphrodite children." Angel giggled and Gregg glanced over at them briefly, his eyes lit up and he ran over to Melody, embracing her in a tight hug, smiling like a child.

"Melody! What are you doing here? I have a right to know, how come you didn't tell me you were coming to Camp Half-blood?" Gregg asked smiling; Melody sighed and explained, "Oh I see, so it's true that your Hades and Aphrodite's child, that's rare you know? Two gods having a child and that child ending up here instead of with their godly parents, but I knew I would see you, after all we have a bond, you and I." Gregg said almost poetically and Melody sighed smiling gently, Gregg caressed a piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, staring into her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry Gregg, as your fiancé there are things that I can't tell you sometimes, you have to understand, okay?" Melody whispered, averting her eyes blushing slightly, Angel looked shocked and everyone was staring at them, and by everyone, it meant all of the girls that had their eyes on Gregg, were all glaring with fire in their eyes at Melody. "Well I need to go, I have a meeting with Erigor about rooming situations, I'll see you later Gregg, take care while I'm gone okay? I love you." Melody whispered in his ear then kissed him on the cheek; she ran off back towards the Hades area and met up with Erigor. "Oh really? But why do I have to room with you? I'm a girl after all, and plus I'm already engaged. And it just so happens he's Poseidon's son." Melody complained and Erigor sighed, looking annoyed at her.

"Look I don't like this either but all of the girl rooms are taken and the only available space right now is my room, so suck it up already, or you can go sleep in the Aphrodite cabins." Erigor hissed and she looked out at the ocean, memories flowing into her mind about her childhood, a stray tear fell from her eyes and she closed her eyes, sniffled once and opened them again.

Melody went into her room and sat on the couch, going through messages on her phone, she got a voice mail and while she was listening to it she went outside and overlooked the sunset, she gasped and dropped the phone, tears streaming down her face and she started crying. Erigor found her and tried to help her but she pushed him away, hugging herself and crying, he then ran and went into the Zeus cabins, he was searching then found Rose, he quickly told her that he found Melody crying and she took off worriedly. Rose knelt and held her tightly, letting her cry until she stopped, Rose listened to the voicemail on Melody's phone and looked shocked then pained, she had closed the phone and dropped it, she stroked Melody's hair softly, motherly. Erigor had listened to the message and was speechless, by now Melody was starting to slowly calm down and Rose kissed her head, she helped her into the cabin and put her to sleep. Rose talked to Erigor about what to do; they decided that they needed to show all of the representatives for each god and goddess, Melody woke up a few hours later, took out a black flowy blouse, a black miniskirt, black high heels, and a black ribbon. She got dressed swiftly, tied her hair up then put the ribbon in it, Melody headed out into the camp and found Rose with Erigor, they noticed her and then they brought her to the dining area for food. She had attended the meeting a few days later, Rose and Erigor dressed in all black, Rose in a black dress, blue heels, and a black sweater, Erigor in a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a black hoodie, and black converse. Melody wore a black turtleneck, black jeans, black converse, a black ribbon, a blue belt, and a beautiful pair of blue earrings, the earrings a gift from Gregg on Melody's 15th birthday. She sat on the window ledge, staring out unto the sea and sunrise; the beach was full of the campers having fun, Melody pulled one knee to her chest and rested her arm on it, unemotional and Rose looked at her worriedly.

"Melody, we need your phone now, for the voicemail that you have." Rose told her gently, Melody pulled her phone out, turned it on, accessed her voice mail and started playing the voicemail, turning it up all the way on speaker phone and she tossed it at Rose without looking the whole time. "Thank you, Melody." Rose said and placed the phone on the center of the table, the message rang out all throughout the room and Melody clenched her fists, tears in her eyes, the message ended and Rose took the phone and handed it back to her. "And that's the message, anybody have any questions regarding the victim please come to me or Melody, that is all, meeting dismissed." Rose told them elegantly and placed her hand on Melody's shoulder, "Come on nee-chan, it's time to go, the car is waiting for us." Rose whispered softly, motherly, Melody turned and hugged her tightly; they stood there in a hug until Melody could control her tears. "Come on nee-chan, it's about time we go." Rose smiled and took her hand and led her out, they walked back to the entrance, Melody's tears still flowing, and went out.

All the campers looked shocked; Melody sniffled and wiped her tears away then walked beside Rose, hands at her sides, Melody looked calm but sadness filled her bright blue eyes. The car ride was quite long but they arrived at the cemetery first, Melody went up to two graves and knelt down, placing flowers on them, the names read Menma Namikaze and Ririne Harcourt, they were Melody's best friends, but suddenly when they were 9 years old, they were murdered. Melody, Menma and Ririne were all at Menma's house for a sleepover when people with guns stormed in and started shooting people, they kept Melody alive to torture her, but the police barged in and stopped them. Ever since Melody shut her emotions inside, never trusting anyone ever again until she met Gregg, he had opened her up and she became lively again, she stood up slowly and walked back to the car, they then rode to the church where the funeral was being held. Melody was one of the first people to arrive, they stopped her saying it was a closed ceremony and she showed them her earrings, he nodded and let her and Rose in, after a while everyone else showed up, the other early arrivers being the camp leaders for Camp Half-blood and everyone in the Poseidon cabins. Melody sat in the front next to his parents, Rose next to her holding her hand, everyone settled in and the ceremony started, everyone was sobbing but only the parents and Melody were flat out crying, but Melody only had silent tears.

"We gather here today to celebrate the great life Gregg Zephyr, right now we will have Miss Melody, Gregg's widowed fiancé, talk for a bit." The minister said and Melody got up wiping her tears away, she stood at the podium and faced everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gregg was an outstanding man, he was the best fiancé a girl could have, he may not have had the best of grades, and he may not have had a reputation that was good, but in his gang, our gang, he cared for everyone. Mostly me, his second in command, but to everyone there, he was a figure of hope, like a god to us, a savior and in most cases, a lover, someone who cared, we all were lost children and have given up hope, but Gregg…" Melody paused and sniffled and wiped her nose, "He gave us a newfound hope again. No matter who you were, he would always stop to help you, he didn't care much for violence but when he had to he transformed from a loving and very caring house cat to a territorial lion in a second just to protect his friends. Gregg he … had a dream to one day stop war, to find a solution that everyone was happy with, all his friends loved him, and he was the type of guy to make a friend out of an enemy. Gregg was so passionate, all he ever thought about was how he could change the world, one person at a time, though we say he was in a gang, he really was the leader of a group of individuals who have been saved by him. We all faced death and he saved every single one of us, and now as I stand here today thinking back upon his actions and all the emotions he shared with us, I realize that he may not be the best in studies, or the best in sports, but he was an outstanding man who was loved by all animals and has achieved something not one of us here have. He has managed to save more lives than anyone, he has shown all of us hope and he was our salvation, like an angel from heaven sent down to cure the darkness in our hearts. Gregg loved the sea so whenever we got the chance, he would drag us there and we would spend days on end just playing in the water and having fun, Gregg didn't care if he was 16, he just wanted to be free, and the sea, the home of his father Poseidon, gave him that freedom. And right now, I bet wherever he is, in heaven or racing through the ocean floors with the dolphins and aquatic animals, he is always shining a bright light, he will smile upon us, telling us not to mourn his death, but to celebrate the life he lived. And for us to continue his legacy in his place… he would love nothing more than for all of us to remember him how he lived strongly for his comrades, for the camp, for us Half-bloods." Melody said and choked up, Rose guided her back to her seat and she hugged her tightly, the minister got back up and said a few words, then Rose, Melody, Erigor, and all of the Poseidon children got up and sang a song called 'clouds'.

Afterwards they had a pot luck at the church, Melody sat on a window ledge looking outside sadly, Rose went up to her and told her to eat, that she shouldn't stop eating again, that she didn't want her to get sick like last time. Melody withdrew her hand from Rose's touch and stood up, her earrings making a chime sound; she walked with her to the food table and barely got anything. Melody sat there picking at her food and then went to the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror and saw a traitor, she couldn't protect Gregg, she failed as his fiancé, she slammed her fist onto the counter in the bathroom, tears streaming angrily down her face. She wiped them away and went into the main hall where the service was held, she went up to the coffin and looked at him, and she fell to her knees crying and was leaning against the coffin, her arms on the edge. Rose found her and stroked her hair motherly again, calming her down, Melody was escorted out by Rose to the cemetery, where they will be burying Gregg, she sat up high in a tree and overlooked the sunset with the ocean reflecting the sun's setting light. Erigor was heading their way with an umbrella because it had started to rain, and Melody hoped down and went over to him, passed by him silently, and went back to the car, by now it was pouring and she was soaked. She changed in the car to a similar turtleneck, a blue sleeveless vest, her hair down, blue earrings, blue jeans, and black converse, Melody went back to the camp and locked herself in her cabin. An hour or so later the Poseidon representative, Tony Vincent, came to her cabin and told her to follow him, she did so obediently and silently, they went into a cabin for a Poseidon member and he looked sad and closed the door after they entered.

"This was Gregg's cabin; this is his roommate Andrew Vendetta, we've all decided to leave packing up and storing his things to you, since you are the one closest to him. We'll I will leave you alone now, I truly am sorry for your loss, Gregg was, in comparison to us all, the best sibling we could have." Tony said looking down with his hand on the doorknob, he turned away from her and closed the door behind him, and Andrew got up and helped her pack things up.

Melody's hand stopped when she opened a box, it was filled with letters and photographs of them together, silent tears fell down her face and she closed it, her head drooping and the tears fell unto the dresser. Andrew looked at her calmly and put his hand on hers, she looked up at him surprised and he hugged her tightly, she returned the hug and cried silently, he released her after a while and they went back to packing Gregg's things up. Melody stepped on a board and it squeaked she stopped and looked under her foot; she backed up and set the box she was carrying, down and knelt on the ground. She pried the board from its place and found a small box with a letter in the space below, she carefully took them out but got cut on the wood, she looked at it calmly and Andrew went to get her a Band-Aid.

"There's no need Andrew," Melody sighed and licked the blood from her hand and right before his eyes, Melody's wound healed fast, "Because you see… I'm not human. I am a full god, Heh; there really are perks for having your father being Hades and your mother being Aphrodite." Melody giggled and then looked back at the two items she had in her lap, she opened the letter and it was addressed to her.

_Dear Melody,_

_ If you are reading this then I have been murdered, I am terribly sorry to have left you like this but now I can finally give you this item. Melody you are the most precious to me, if I had lost you too I would not be able to forgive myself for my inability to protect you. When you get the chance, use this item to contact my father and the other gods, they will help guide you on your journey to find out my killer. But I know one thing: the person who killed me, the group they are in, they go by the name of "The Knights of the Seven Moons". Listen Melody, go to my father's shrine and say this phrase: _When seas come together they divide, heaven and earth are separate and joined, and by the power of my blood I command you, open thy Gate of Poseidon_." When you say blood, take out a knife and let 3 drops of your blood fall unto the blue stone in front of the statue._

_You will then be led underground by someone in a blue cloak, they will lead you down into the passageway and you will come to a portal, go through it and there you shall meet Poseidon. Tell him Gregg sent you and show him the item, he will surely understand and lead you to the room in which he will call all of the gods and they will explain everything to you. I love you Melody and I always will. And remember from now on forever I will always be watching over you up in heaven, goodbye, Melody._

_Love,_

_Gregg Will Anthony Zephyr_


	4. Chapter 4

"…Gregg…" Melody whispered clutching the letter to her chest tightly; she opened the box and found a key in it that had Poseidon's trident as the key part and Poseidon's face as the key handle, and a small knife inside. "You really were serious about this weren't you, Gregg, about the Knights of the Seven Moons being dangerous, so they were really after your life this whole time." Melody sobbed and her tears fell unto the letter and the key and knife, sparkling in the sunlight. "Gregg… I won't let this go to waste, I promise… I will make your dream come true no matter the sacrifice. I promise Gregg, I promise." Melody sobbed and sniffled, she wiped her tears away and packed everything else away, Andrew helped her store all of the boxes and she then got directions from Tony to the Poseidon shrine. "Thanks and you really promise to cover for me?" She asked him and he nodded, she gave him a quick hug and then took off at a dead run, she arrived at the shrine and stood in front of the statue. "_When seas come together they divide, heaven and earth are separate and joined, and by the power of my blood_," Melody said and pulled out the knife and cut her finger, she let 3 drops fall onto the blue stone in front of the statue. "_I command you, open thy Gate of Poseidon!_" Melody spoke with assertiveness and suddenly pillars rose up around her and stairwell going underground opened up, a person came in a blue cloak as Gregg told her and she followed him to a big room, it was locked and she looked down at her pocket. "So that's what this is for, well it's worth a try at least." Melody whispered and took out the key, she stuck it into the lock and turned it, the doors opened slowly and she stepped inside, Poseidon was sitting there along with all the other gods and they turned in surprise as the door opened suddenly.

"Oh my, what are you doing here little one? Only my children are allowed to enter here." He said and looked down at her; Melody smirked and held up the key and the knife in one hand and the other in her pocket.

"Hmph you're funny, well as a matter of fact I do have permission to enter, your late son, Gregg Will Anthony Zephyr, has given his key and knife to me. Poseidon, he has sent me here to gather Intel from you and all the other gods about a certain organization called the 'Knights of the Seven Moons." Melody said and all the gods looked shocked, she continued talking with ease and with slight annoyance in her voice. "He wrote a letter, knowing I would find it when I was packing up his things, in the letter it specifically mentioned that _you_ will explain it me and he left it at that, Gregg he… he didn't deserve this, all he wanted was a peaceful world, the Knights of Seven Moons killed him so now I want to know who they are. I want to get my revenge on them, to make them feel the pain we suffered by them selfishly killing my lover, although I can't say the same for anybody else, but we in the gang are always prepared for revenge. So I ask of you, tell me all you know about them!" Melody said clenching her fists and she looked at them with a great hunger to kill, Hades chuckled and spoke up.

"Heh Heh Heh, you truly are my child, Melody Jules Shadow Ravyn, ask away my daughter." Hades chuckled and she glanced at him, a glare so piercing all of the life in the plants and the animals was sucked away, everything dying. "Oh my, you sure have quite the death glare don't you?" Hades said smiling and she stuck out her hand towards him, a small black ball of incredible energy forming.

"Shut up or I'll cast you into the abyss, now answer me, I'm not a patient sort of person." Melody hissed and all the gods looked at one another, Hades looked surprised and then spoke up again smirking.

"The Knights of the Seven Moons are beings which we cannot and will not comprehend at any time, they are angels, messengers from god to save the world, but they kill demigods, ones whom have not anything bad, they target them and kill them. We have all lost many children to them, but their leader is neither angel nor human, but we suspect he is a demigod, I've had many children go into the Knights of the Seven Moons and none have returned alive but one. They describe him as tall, white hair, green eyes, and a tattoo on his face over his left eye, according to the child, they call him Rogire." Hades said looking at her and Melody's eyes went wide and her mind went blank, the sphere broke and she let her hand fall to her side.

"No… that's not possible, he would never…" Melody trembled and wrapped her arms around herself. "I know who it is…" She whispered in shock and the gods leaned in to hear her, "Its Erigor… Erigor Helios, the leader for the Hades children. N-no… but… why?" Melody sunk to her knees and tears were in her eyes, she put her hands on her head looked about ready to lose all reasoning, she bent forward shaking even harder and screamed as her other personality came out, everyone calling her Lilith. "Heh Heh Heh, you've let your guard down again Melody, this time I plan on staying." She said, her voice changing to a more mature voice with acid tones, black raven-like wings sprouted from her back and she stood up, pale with her eyes glowing a dangerous blue. "Now then how do I get to the Knights of the Seven Moons? Come on, I'm in the mood for a mass murder tonight, and I'll take out that Erigor brat for you Melody, I don't like him anyway." Melody giggled devilishly and she released wicked laughter, Hades sighed and got up, he told her where they could be located and she flapped her wings aggressively. "Now I can kill to my leisure for the first time in ages!" She yelled happily and then she flew out at incredible speeds, Melody crashed through a window and looked free, Melody flew fast and arrived there, she flew straight into the hideout, breaking the roof. "Knock knock, guess who." Melody giggled devilishly and everyone looked at her in shock, it was all of the Hades children there, wearing the same cloak, and finally, sitting in the golden throne in the front was a man with white hair and green eyes, and the distinguishing tattoo on his left eye, Erigor. "I see you've kept this from me, well no matter, you're going to be dead soon anyway." Melody grimaced and they then started attacking her, out of nowhere she pulled out twin katana's and killed them easily, "Hey you, stop with these illusions Erigor." She said smirked and everyone disappeared in a few seconds, Erigor stood up elegantly and smirked at her, commenting she was quite smart for her beauty.

"You know, you're quite smart to be able to figure out that they were illusions, such a shame but I'll have to kill you here, and I had such high hopes for you but that bastard ruined my glorious plans. Pity such beauty will go to waste now" Erigor hissed and took out a sword, they faced each other and then fought endlessly, he slashed her across her leg and she slashed him across his chest.

Melody stopped for a moment to catch her breath, they were equally matched and that angered Melody to no end, she hated Erigor so much, Lilith talked to her mentally and then Melody erupted in a pillar of black energy, her eyes becoming beast-like and her nails sharpened to fine points with her teeth. She faced him as she grew more and more vampire-like, he looked scared for a moment and that was all she needed, Melody teleported behind him and kicked him out into the middle of the room. She knelt there as she bound him with snakes, they coming to her beckon when she needed them; she raised her arm, Hades' sword in hand and then brought it across, lopping his head off cleanly. His body fell to the floor, the gods all astounded as to how she easily defeated him, her appearance went back to normal, her hand was shaking and Melody dropped the sword looking at him, she started screaming, returning to normal. She fell to her butt and backed away, blood splattered on her cheek and blood all over her hands, her breathing then started to quicken, but familiar warmth enveloped her from behind. She was shaking and looked behind her, Gregg was alive, she smiled and then hugged him crying, he had comforted her and let her stay with him until she regained her strength, the gods were all astounded and Aphrodite sighed smiling.

"Ah, that truly is my daughter, I wasn't sure at first but now I can tell that she has the will to keep going on, to protect her loved ones. Hehehe Hades, our only daughter seems to be growing up splendidly, don't you agree? You are her father after all." Aphrodite giggled and the gods looked at them surprised, Hades smiled and sat back, saying Melody was just like her mother.


	5. Chapter 5 in progress!

"But Gregg! How can you be alive?! Answer me stupid!" Melody asked pounding on his chest as he stood there, he looked down at her and she was pouting, tears in her eyes. "You idiot! How could you fool me like that! I really did miss you! Idiot Gregg!" She yelled crying and he hugged her tightly, smiling gently, Hades then sent a chariot made of bones down but it had blue roses on it and they got on it, it brought them back to Camp Half-Blood, they flew down into it and everyone looked in awe.

"Everyone look at the sky! It's a God's chariot!" A girl yelled pointing to the sky, everyone was at lunch and they ran to the open field, the chariot that was being pulled by Aphrodite's horses landed in the empty field. "And it's not just anyone's chariot, it's Hades' chariot with Aphrodite's horses!" The girl yelled as it landed, the door swung open and Melody stepped out then turned to the door, and intertwined her fingers with Gregg's as he came out, the chariot then disappeared and they smiled. "Look! Gregg's alive after all!" The girl yelled and everyone raced over to them smiling and crowded around them happily, they patted Melody on her back and she cringed in pain, then they took Gregg to the person that was in charge and Melody to the infirmary.


End file.
